Back under
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: The mask. It represnts desire, fear, and power. Zuko is back as the blue spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay kids, this fanfics will take place in the alternate timeline between 'Zuko Alone' and the canon.**

* * *

><p>"Ingrates." Zuko thought to himself.<p>

Zuko rode his [stolen] Ostrich-horse through the barren wasteland.

Hunger soon found itself back in his stomach.

Finally the old bird equestrian thing gave out and died.

"Fuck, well I can't eat this…I think." Zuko said.

Night fall was on its way and Zuko felt like he could really use a shower.

Zuko found a small run-down shack and buried the carcass a few miles from it.

Zuko ate some of the food he received.

After filling up, Zuko searched for a water source.

He found a small water fall and removed his own clothing.

Zuko used his firebending to heat the fall while he let the steam relax him, he couldn't help but to feel anger towards the village.

"So, this is what doing the right thing feels like?" Zuko said to himself. "What a crock, I save them from oppressive soldiers, and I'm repaid with some old guy trying to embarrass me and that stupid kid and his mother."

"This is why heroes, get all the glory." A voice said.

Zuko stared around for a while until he saw a deep-blue metal mask with fangs floating in the pool.

"My mask." Zuko said.

The mask winked at him and it`s eyes glowed yellow.

Zuko almost dropped it, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Are, you alive?" He asked it.

"Of course, I`m a spirit." The mask said.

"So…how's that working out?" Zuko said.

"I represent, your inner desire," The mask said, "As Zuko, you can do almost nothing, but with me, you can let your ambitions free, embrace yourself and have desire."

Zuko pondered this, and then heard some noises behind him, like the arguing of two females.

Zuko dried off and gathered his clothing.

Zuko hid behind a boulder as Toph and Katara walked into the fall.

"I can take a bath, by myself Katara; you don't need to do everything." Toph said.

"Look Toph, bending the dirt off yourself doesn't count, you need a proper bath." Katara said.

Toph huffed and sat down as Katara began to undress.

Zuko`s eyes widened as Katara removed her top.

Katara was wearing a white bra that puffed up and made her breasts look bigger.

Katara also removed her skirt and navy blue pants revealing a skimpy pair of white panties.

Katara removed the underwear too.

"Okay your turn." Katara said.

"Hey, I'm not taking anything off." Toph said.

"Come on Toph, I took my clothes off." Katara said.

"Nobody told you to, you naked freak." Toph said.

"Look, either you take it off yourself, or I do it." Katara said.

Toph pouted and folded her arms.

Katara removed Toph`s tiara and began to remove her dress.

Zuko`s eyes and groin widened at this. Katara removed Toph`s undergarments, Zuko guessed she was at least a b-cup, and had a bottom and curves wider than the average girl her age.

Katara began to scrub and wash Toph down.

Katara soaped, and washed behind Toph's ears, her back, chest, and legs.

"Open your legs Toph." Katara said.

"You're crazy." Toph said, but she opened her legs anyway.

Katara soaped and scrubbed in-between her legs, on her privates.

Katara stood Toph up and began scrubbing in her ass.

Zuko`s nose began to bleed and he covered it up as Katara began to bathe herself.

"Very interesting." The mask said.

"Is this your idea of desire?" Zuko said.

"Watching naked beauties is generally what this word means." Spirit said.

"I`m throwing you away." Zuko said.

Zuko began to chuck the mask, when it began to wrap itself around him.

Zuko fell to his knees grabbing his face and retching. When he got up the mask melded to his face.

"Penalty game." It said.

The old man who insulted Zuko earlier was walking back to his house.

"Give him a left." The ominous prince said.

"Hey, I know that voice." The old man said.

The Blue spirit dropped down and unsheathed his swords.

"The blue spirit!" The old man said. The masks eyes glowed gold.

"You've got a big mouth, let's shut it." Spirit said.

The spirit swung his swords, and chopped the old man in two.

"The games begin." Zuko said removing his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko had been spying on the Avatar`s camp for hours.

He had finally found it and was plotting out the mask`s game.

Tonight his desire would be released on Toph and Katara.

"Toph, can you gather some water for us?" Katara asked.

"Ugh, aren't you the water-bender?" Toph said.

"Yes…but just do it." Katara pleaded.

Toph rolled her milky eyes and left to collect some water with a bucket.

"Game start." Zuko said.

Zuko put on his mask and his black suit and duo swords appeared.

Zuko raced over to the lake.

"Stupid water-bender, making me work." Toph grumbled.

Toph reached the lake and began to gather the water.

She was at this for a few minutes before she felt something sneaking around.

"Twinkle toes, is that you?" Toph said.

"Twinkle toes? What an interesting name but very fitting to our pansy Avatar." Zuko said.

Toph took up her fighter's stance and anticipated an attack.

Suddenly she felt something cold wrap around her.

"My swords are solid steel, so be a good girl and do as I say." Zuko said.

"You're crazy." Toph said trying to punch him.

Zuko avoided this and gave Toph`s bottom a tight squeeze.

Toph winced as Zuko slipped a small drug into her mouth.

Toph`s eyes became heavy and she fell asleep in Zuko`s arms.

"Sleep little princess." Zuko said.

Zuko carried Toph into a cave and put her in a wood and metal cage.

"Katara, your ass is mine." Zuko said.

"Damnit where is Toph?" Katara said.

Sokka and Aang had left to do…you know what who cares about those dicks.

A frustrated Katara decided to go find her friend herself.

"Wait until I get my hands on her." Katara grumbled.

Katara walked then found herself snagged in a twine net.

"Ah what the hell?" Katara said.

Zuko in his mask dropped down and slipped the drug into her.

Zuko snickered as he carried her back to his cabin.

Katara awoke to find her hands binded together by a rope hanging from a tree.

Katara nervously looked around until she spotted the blue spirit.

"I hope that was comfy." Zuko said.

"What did you do to Toph?" Katara demanded.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her." Zuko said.

He unsheathed his sword and pressed it into her face.

"I`d worry about myself." He said.

Katara winced and began to sweat.

"I saw you and her, under that water fall, and I need more." Zuko said.

Katara bit her lower lip and winced.

"I`ll just start with your ass, then the game will continue." Zuko said.

Zuko removed the water-bender`s pants revealing her pink panties.

"Let the games begin." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

"I like this view, water-wench." Zuko said.

Zuko picked up his swords and ran them across Katara`s curves, as she hung from the tree.

"Why don't you take of that mask, coward?" Katara said as brave as she could.

Zuko pawed her rump and stuck the sword hilt across her camel-toe.

Katara winced at the stranger doing this.

Zuko used the flat off the sword to give her rump a little smack.

Her flesh jiggled and she gave a little yelp.

Zuko repeated this several more times on her rump.

The night air left little kisses on her bottom.

"You want some water, have it." Zuko said.

Zuko took her water pouch and dump the contents on her rump.

Zuko used the other sword as another invert paddle on her.

After several more smacks, the masked prince was satisfied with her almost glowing cheeks.

The next thing Katara knew she felt Zuko`s hand on her panty line.

Zuko pulled her underwear up in a wedgie.

Digging her undergarments into the poor bender`s bottom.

Katara let out a scream, hoping someone would come help her.

"In the forest, no one can hear you scream." Zuko said.

Zuko pulled her underwear high over her head and snapped them, the back-lash stinging her vagina and ass.

Zuko tied the broken garment around her mouth like a gag and removed her pants completely.

Zuko rubbed himself against her butt making Katara anxious and excited.

The cool night air whistling through her naked lower-half.

Zuko let her feet touch the ground and he spread her cheeks.

Zuko peered into Katara`s wet, pink puckered hole.

Zuko stuck his finger into the lake and stuck the wet finger into her ass.

Katara winced and begged the figure to stop.

At great risk Zuko used his fire-bending to heat his finger.

The new warm sensation sent little shockwaves up Katara.

"This process is all for the purpose of increasing my boner." Zuko said.

To prove his 'point' Zuko rubbed his groin against the poor girl's bottom.

Zuko lowered his pants, the night air stiffening him up.

Zuko entered the Water-bender`s sensitive and puckered hole.

Katara yelped as this masked not-so stranger pumped into her.

For an hour she had to put up with a piece of flesh in her.

Another hour passed and by now Katara was out cold and Zuko came into her.

After cleaning his clothes.

Zuko looked down at her.

Katara was out cold, her rear sticking up, and his semen dripping down her spine.

"Game over, I win and now, the earth girl." Zuko said.


	4. Tophed

Toph staggered awake, her mouth was dry and she had no idea where she was.

She felt around for some earth, but found nothing familiar.

"Hey were am I?" Toph said.

"A cage, wood and metal after all one can't be too careful." Zuko said.

"Let me out so I can beat your ass!" Toph yelled.

"Now, now I just want something from you." Zuko asked.

"What could you possibly want?" Toph asked.

"Ass, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours." Zuko said.

"The easy way." Toph said planning to lure Zuko into a trap.

Zuko opened the cage and Toph leaped out, Zuko side-stepped and chopped her in the back of her temple.

"That drug limits you're bending until morning, so please calm down." Zuko said.

The masked prince sat down and pulled the paralyzed bender into his lap.

Zuko removed her dress and tossed it aside, Zuko spread Toph`s legs and began to grope and massage her inner thighs.

Zuko circled his fingers around her snatch, Zuko warmed up his fingers and started to flick her sweet-spot and her snatch.

"S-stop, please, d-don't t-t-touch down there." Toph said half-heartedly.

"I know you secretly like it." Zuko said.

Zuko plunged his index and middle fingers into Toph causing her to cum.

Zuko lowered his pants taking out his heat-filled erection.

"Okay, now put your mouth to good work." Zuko said.

Zuko rubbed his erection Toph`s face, she pushed him back then began to stroke him.

Toph stopped stroking and flicked her tongue on his tip, Toph swallowed the tip while rubbing her palm on the rest of his shaft, Toph then began to swallow his shaft inch by inch trying to enjoy it, even though it was burning her tongue a bit.

Zuko put his palm on her head and forced her to bob faster on him, his erection stabbing her throat.

Zuko came a bit in her mouth then told her to open her mouth and hover over his erection.

Zuko lasted his final load into her mouth; Toph gulped it down with a satisfied smile.

Toph got down on all fours and stuck her rear out, Zuko rubbed his erection across her bottom, next he penetrated, and Toph tried her best not to show a sign of pain as Zuko plunged himself in and out of her, the mass of her bottom was growing as Zuko fit more of himself into her.

Zuko began to wildly buck himself in and out of her; Toph grunted in response and could feel him throbbing out in her core.

Finally Zuko released himself into her, so much that she almost threw up his semen.

Toph passed out again; the taste of blazing semen would be in her mouth for a while.

"Let's see what else we can find." Zuko said.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the Zuko`s harem story, but I plan a twist, next will be Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, the Suki, then I have something special planned after Suki. <strong>


	5. Threeway

Toph awoke once more, semen burning into her tongue and sore`s clinging on her insides.

"Toph, Toph where are you?" Katara called out.

"In here, oh god it hurts to talk." Toph said trying to find her clothing.

Katara had managed to get her clothes back and some proper hydration into her system.

When she found Toph, the poor girl was de-hydrated, naked, and stumbling around in the cave looking for her clothes.

"Oh god Toph, what happened to you?" Katara asked, re-hydrating and clothing Toph.

"I don't know, some freak showed up and molested me." Toph said.

"Me to, we need to get back to Aang and Sokka." Katara said, grabbing Toph.

Toph and Katara wandered aimlessly through the woods, the morning mist and weak sunlight beating down on them.

"Where is that stupid camp?" Katara grunted.

"Oi, over hear girlies." A voice called out.

Toph and Katara turned to see the blue spirit perched on a boulder.

"It`s that guy!" Katara yelled.

Katara summoned some water whips and Toph took her fighters stance.

The blue spirit hoped down and his clothes and mask melded away revealing Zuko.

"You? I don't know why I'm so surprised." Katara said, sending a wave at Zuko.

Zuko blasted a fireball through the wave.

"Relax girlies, I'm not here to hurt you, but I do have something to say." Zuko said.

"Maybe we should listen to him; he seems like an okay guy." Toph said.

"This guy had us attacked by pirates, followed us all over the world, and stole my mother`s necklace." Katara said.

"I still think he`s an okay guy." Toph said.

"Anyway, I've decided to embark on the greatest quest any man has ever gone on." Zuko said proudly.

"You still want the avatar?" Katara said keeping up her defenses.

"Pfft screw baldy; I'm going to get all the best vagina the world has to offer." Zuko said.

"Hmm, that is a good plan." Toph said.

"So, join my harem?" Zuko said.

"I don't know what that is, but sure." Toph said, rushing over and hoping into Zuko`s arms.

"I don't believe this." Katara said. "Come on, you can't tell me you weren't unsatisfied were you?" Zuko said raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, I was, but still, next time I have sex, I want to have a form of consent." Katara said.

"Well, if you insist." Zuko said.

"Wait no that's not what I meant." Katara protested.

Toph earth-bended earth shackles around Katara`s ankles.

Zuko and Toph began to kiss Katara`s neck and face, and ran their hands across her features.

Toph made an earth bed and laid Katara across it.

Zuko lay next to them and began to enjoy the show.

Toph ran her tongue down Katara`s mouth and rolled them onto Zuko and began to hump her hips.

Zuko assisted by letting Katara`s hair down and relieving the girl of her clothing.

Toph pulled down her own top, revealing a pert pair of b-cup breasts, that were half the size of Katara`s own developing bosoms, which were somewhere between a large c-cup and small d-cup. Toph ran her bare (surprisingly clean) feet on Zuko`s manhood.

His piece began to twitch and grow, it made the fabric of Zuko`s pants uncomfortable, so Katara and Toph, relived him of his pants.

Zuko`s massive piece extended and fully felt the comfort of Toph`s foot-job.

Katara licked the tip and Toph joined in, Toph began to suck Zuko off, much to Katara`s jealousy.

"Don't hog it." Katara said.

Toph and Katara began to rub the breasts against Zuko`s man-hood.

Zuko laid back and smirked at the situation he was in.

The two continued to smother Zuko with their breasts while giving him head, though both of them struggled for control.

Zuko grunted and came over them; Toph licked the saltiness from herself and Katara.

Toph straddled Zuko while Katara humped his face.

Zuko ate Katara out while Toph sucked on Katara`s chest.

The girls came and it was Katara`s turn to clean them off.

Afterwards the girls switched roles and Katara reversed humped Zuko, Toph tossed some salad while being eaten out.

Katara came, her body tightening up, and Toph came for Zuko as well.

Toph cleaned everyone off as well.

"Well, that was fun, now let's go." Katara said.

Toph earth-bended shackles and cuffs over Katara, Toph laid back on the small boulder and forced Katara to give her head.

While Katara was forced to eat Toph out, Zuko rubbed his member against her rump.

Zuko plunged himself within Katara, smacking her bottom and thrusting himself in and out slowly.

Katara felt wrecked from both ends as Toph bobbed Katara`s head and Zuko pounded into her puckered hole.

Zuko roared like a maniac, and came inside Katara; Toph also came, wrecking the poor girl.

Katara was hunched over, semen burning into her.

"My turn." Top said.

Toph lowered her panties and lifted her dress slightly Zuko sat down and let Toph rub herself into his lap.

Zuko spread her cheeks and started to tickle her puckered hole, before sliding himself into Toph.

Toph bounced on Zuko, while trying to ignore the pain shooting up her Zuko shifted his hips and plunged further into her, hands free, and letting himself fully enjoy Toph`s innards.

Zuko smirked then came; Toph squealed and stood up before having her bottom glazed by Zuko once more.

"You two are a lot of fun, but I smell something coming from the south, I'm going to go see if I can have fun over there." Zuko said.

He gave Toph one last slap on the behind before taking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay next, Mai or Ty lee you decide. <strong>


	6. Ty Lee

Like a wild hunter, prince Zuko raced through the grassland, the blue spirit had sniffed out something it wanted, and it was going to get it.

Zuko stopped to take in the scent from the trail.

"This scent…it couldn't be." Zuko said. Zuko stared around until he spotted a small puff of smoke; He darted toward it, until he caught the sight of a mechanical train like contraption.

It was fierce, spiked and solid steel. "Interesting." Zuko said, "Blue spirit, I'm in need of a…divine intervention." The train/tank began to slow and wind down like an old something. (Clocks haven't been invented yet FUUUUCK!)

Zuko smirked and fled behind a near-by rock pattern.

"What the hell is going on?" Azula demanded exiting the vehicle with Mai and Ty Lee. The conductor, a mechanic and several other soldiers came out. "Hmm, I think we just ran out of fuel." The mechanic said. "Well, I'll just blast some lightning into this." Azula said charging a bolt. "NO MY PRINCESS, I mean, Princess Azula, this is powered by steam and burning wood, the lightning may blow it up, we`ll go chop down some wood." The mechanic said.

"You have twenty-four hours." Azula said coldly, "Guards set up camp, I`m going to find a place to shower." Azula hoped onto her salamander-dragon and rode off into the east, while some guards came by to set-up camp for Mai and Ty Lee.

"Perfect, my nose didn't lie; I knew I smelled my sister and her friends. Now it`s time for some busty fun." Zuko said, "Second game: START!" Zuko slipped on his mask and slipped into the camp, the sun was starting to set and Mai and Ty Lee went into their respective tents.

Ty Lee`s tent was a happy pink color, while Mai`s was a velvety black and red, Azula`s looked like a small palace, with bright red and gold colors.

"Arrogant little tink isn't she?" Zuko said, "Okay, Mai or Ty Lee? Hmmm, I like to eat my dessert before anything anyway." Zuko slipped the mask on and sped into Ty Lee`s tent.

Zuko peered in on Ty Lee getting ready for bed.

Ty Lee removed her shirt, and Zuko almost nose-bled, her figure had become more womanly in his three year absence. Ty Lee`s bust was around the D-cup size, she had a very shapely pair of hips and bottom, complimented by her slim waist. Ty Lee was wearing a tight lacey pair of undergarments, pink just like her.

"Sorry spirit, but I'm taking you off for a while." Zuko said. The mask protested but Zuko subdued it into his subconscious.

Ty Lee put on a pink robe, but when she turned around she saw Zuko lying on her bed, smirking, with his hands behind his head.

"Zuko, how have you been?" Ty Lee said rather too happy.

"I`ve been unhappy, I was hoping you could come over here and cheer-me up." Zuko said.

"Oh well I'm flattered." Ty Lee said blushing, "But look, you're cute, but I want to wait a little while before I give away my modesty."

Zuko got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Ty Lee, licking her neck and leaving kisses on her cheek.

"P-please s-s-stop, I, Ahhh, Mmm." Was all Ty Lee could say, before letting her robe fall.

Ty Lee returned the hug and pushed Zuko back onto the bed.

Zuko forced her onto her back and slid her undergarments off.

Zuko licked Ty Lee out, flicking his tongue on her sweet spot causing Ty Lee to moan out in pleasure.

Zuko blew some warm air onto Ty Lee`s moist fold causing the acrobat to cry out in pleasure.

Zuko began to kiss up her stomach until he reached her chest.

Zuko removed the wrapping and began to kiss her bosoms.

Ty Lee cried out for more, but Zuko smirked and waved his finger.

"You need to return the favor." Zuko said.

Zuko slid down his own trunks revealing his erection.

Zuko sat back and prodded Ty Lee with his ankle until he lowered her face into his erection.

Zuko`s piece burned into Ty Lee face until she decided to suck him off.

Zuko bobbed Ty`s head, lovingly rubbing and pinching her cheek as she bobbed her mouth and slid her tongue on Zuko`s piece.

The feel of Ty Lee`s mouth caused Zuko to cum into her mouth shooting his seed down her throat as she wide-eyed in pain.

Ty Lee panted heavily after the bj then got blasted in the face by Zuko`s post cum.

"You can top." Zuko said. The former prince laid back and guided Ty Lee over his erection.

Ty Lee winced but found a more comfortable position over Zuko, slowly humping and bouncing on Zuko as she tried to enjoy the pain shooting at her.

Zuko assisted by thrusting his own hips while Ty continued to ride him, albeit he was making it very bumpy.

Eventually he managed to strike both their climaxes causing himself and Ty Lee to cum. Ty Lee sucked Zuko off again while Zuko ate her out.

"Get on all fours and stick your butt out." Zuko ordered.

Ty Lee did as Zuko said, then bite her lip in pain as Zuko forcibly entered her tight, virgin, puckered hole.

"Zuko please not in there." Ty Lee pleaded. Zuko responded by smacking her behind and pounding into her back-side.

Zuko sped up, grabbing Ty Lee`s hips and holding on tight as she tried to buck him off. "I`ve had fun, but the hunt must continue." Zuko said.

And with that he fired his final load into Ty Lee, blasting his seed deep into her bottom and leaving the girl wrecked.

"Let`s see how Mai`s doing." Zuko said.


	7. Mai

**Okay, this chapter is about Zuko and Mai, then Azula and a big-four way after that. **

**Yes this is Zuko`s harem, but I have something special planned in the next four chapters.**

* * *

><p>Zuko washed his clothing and body, in honor of the special time he was about to spend with Mai.<p>

"I don't see why you won't let me have any fun, I'm the one who got you this far." Blue Spirit said.

"Yeah but, you don't have a body, so I don't need you really." Zuko said.

The spirit growled and went back to Zuko`s subconscious. "We need to go to Ba Sing Se I sense something important there." The spirit grumbled. "We`re, nowhere near there." Zuko said.

The spirit rolled it`s eyes which caused Zuko to gag a little. Zuko went into Mai`s tent and peered in on the girl, Mai was throwing blades at a dart board.

"I`m so bored." Mai said lying back on her bed. "Maybe I can entertain you." Zuko said.

"Zuko, wow you're bold for coming here." Mai said. Mai sounded rather happy that Zuko had arrived, though she knew she had to alert Azula for fear from the girl.

Zuko sat down on Mai`s bed and pulled the girl into his lap.

"I missed you, did you miss me?" Zuko said playing with her hair. "Of course." Mai responded, running her nails on Zuko`s muscles.

"Let's show each other." Zuko said.

Zuko immediately pulled Mai on top of him and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Mai more than happily opened her mouth and allowed Zuko to tongue her.

Zuko and Mai began to remove each other`s clothing, Zuko running his rough fingers on her soft hips.

Mai removed her bra; her bust was around the low c-cup high b-cup level. Zuko suckled on her chest, erecting her nipples while his own piece began to heat up and expand against her woman hood.

"I want to know how you taste." Mai said hungrily.

Mai slid off her undergarments moving into the 69 position rubbing her moist woman hood on Zuko`s mouth.

Zuko licked and kissed her innards flicking his tongue on her sweet-spot.

Mai returned the favor by swallowing him whole, unfortunately he generated heat through his piece, which burned Mai`s mouth a little and override her saliva glands.

Mai drooled over Zuko`s piece lubing him up while she continued to feed.

Zuko smiled ruthlessly and came inside of Mai`s mouth. "Let`s see how you feel." Zuko said. Mai bent over and jutted her lower half out.

The sight caused Zuko to regain hardness and spread Mai`s cheeks, while the prince fingered her puckered hole while pounding into her.

Zuko gripped her hips and sped up the process, while Mai shot him a hungry seductive look, Zuko gave her a pat on the behind then let Mai take over and shift her own hips and lower body on Zuko, Zuko and Mai slumped into each other in unison, Mai`s tightness squeezed Zuko to the point of coming for her.

Zuko removed himself and plunged into Mai`s puckered hole, the two grinded and slumped into each other, Mai tightening up on Zuko.

"Cum for me!" Mai squealed in heat. Zuko came. "Ah, I missed you." Mai said, falling asleep. "And I you." Zuko said, tucking her in and leaving.


	8. Azula

"The trail is this way." Zuko said, racing his way through the small part of the forest.

Zuko was picking up on Azula`s scent, and was determined to confront her.

Apart of him wanted to slaughter her for past torment, yet a part of him wanted to mate with the crazy girl.

Zuko reached the water fall and spotted Azula`s clothing neatly tucked away on a rock.

Zuko nimbly tip-toed his way to a small rock crevice and spotted his sister bathing.

Azula`s body was as regal as her title, her breasts were slightly bigger than Mai`s but not as engorged as Ty Lee`s, her body was rather slim and her hip-span was curved out and pert like a white-fire peach.

Azula was warming the water and mixing it with a special form of soap. The cleansing made her body look even more beautiful.

"Okay spirit, have some fun." Zuko said.

His eyes glowed yellow and the blue mask forged itself onto his face. Zuko crawled to the top of the water-fall and began to slowly descend.

"Who`s there?" Azula demanded. She charged a blue fire-ball and scanned the area for her prey. "I like your hair when it's down princess; it just makes you look more desirable." Zuko said in his disguised voice.

Azula stepped back as the blue spirit emerged from the falls, his soulless eyes gleaming yellow.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting company." Azula said covering her chest.

Azula`s face had become flushed, she had read about the exploits of the blue spirit and had developed a silly school-girl crush.

Zuko ran his hand across Azula`s face and then down to her slender arm, Zuko guided Azula`s arm away from her chest.

Azula`s firm, developing cleavage was then being worshipped by Zuko`s gloved palms.

Her chest became erect and she let out a small 'Oop' of excitement. Zuko did the same to her hips and bottom, the latter of which made Azula very excited in her 'lady' area.

"Swallow me." Zuko said in his disguised voice. Azula got to her knees and lowered the spirit`s pants, revealing his piece.

Azula began to stroke him off, not expertly but still very good. Azula started to lap away at the spirit`s piece, gently pleasing the tip and massaging the shaft and sack.

Zuko nudged Azula`s face forcing her to swallow more of him. Azula was flushed and more than a little embarrassed.

She was the most possible choice for the heir to the throne and a young master of lightning bending, and yet she was giving a wanted fire-nation criminal, oral pleasure.

But if she knew who was under the mask, she would've felt worse, or better, depending on her mood.

"You're good at this; I think you've done this before." Spirit said. "I have not, I'm a princess!" Azula pouted. Zuko chuckled then forced himself in deeper, the warmth of Azula, it was comforting, a trait he never knew she had. Finally he came; Azula chocked then swallowed the scolding semen.

"Hmm, familiar." She said.

Zuko scooped up Azula and placed her down against a bed of rocks. Spirit spread Azula`s legs, fingering and gently rubbing his thumb on her folds and bud.

There was still a wall there that prevented him from accomplishing his mission.

"I guess I can be glad for my sisters only redeeming quality is her virginity…that I'm going to take, hmm." Zuko said pondering this over irony.

Azula rubbed her ankles on Zuko`s shaft and sack, while the night air re-stimulated him, when he was hard enough he gently nudged himself into Azula.

Azula made little strained noises and grunted as Zuko`s piece flushed itself into her.

Azula locked her legs around Zuko`s waist while he continued his gentle pace.

"Stop being slow, come on rock me out." Azula said biting her lip.

Zuko sped up, pumping into Azula as her hips bucked from the sudden rush, Azula now felt regret for tempting her mate to speed up, finally he bust Azula`s wall causing her to cry out and bleed.

Zuko comforted and carefully washed Azula`s lady area.

Azula pecked at the spirit mask, hoping he would lift it for some flesh.

Alas he wouldn't. Zuko bent Azula over the rock and spread her cheeks, rubbing his fingers in her puckered hole.

Zuko never used his fire-bending though; it would give away too much.

Zuko placed himself in the precious area slowly riding Azula`s rump, sending chills up her spine.

However Azula found it rather…enjoyable, she did actually not want it to end, Zuko gave her bottom a smack and told her it was her turn.

Azula bucked her hips backwards clenching her bottom and twisting her body on the piece.

Zuko and Azula soon found a rhythm and were bucking each other in perfect unison, the flesh on Azula`s rump enticing Zuko to the point of his greatest climax on her or rather in her.

"Thank you." Azula said burying her face in his chest.

Zuko took out a ribbon and tied it on around her eyes.

"I`m going to kiss you now, just don't remove the ribbon." Spirit said.

Zuko lifted his mask slightly over his mouth and gently kissed Azula.

Azula`s face was now redder than ever as she returned the kiss with even more desire and hunger.

And then like a leaf in the wind, he was gone; Azula took the ribbon off and resumed her shower.


	9. Suki

It had been several weeks since Zuko had last tasted the bud.

Now he had gone back to an old habit of tracking the avatar around the world.

Though it had gotten harder since he had to travel through the desert, and he had been followed by bounty hunters, apparently his bounty was enough to put someone in a nice retirement by sixty.

By unfortunate fate the avatar`s bison had been taken so Zuko now had an easier time to travel alongside them.

Though the real reason he was stalking again was due to him keeping an eye on Toph and Katara to a lesser degree.

But now is the nightfall, Zuko had followed the avatar up to a place called the serpents pass, they had travelled with a girl he didn't recognize, but since Sokka was interested in her he had to mate with her first.

Zuko put on his spirit mask and slipped down to a near-by boulder.

"Suki wait, don't put your sleeping pack there, it`s too close to the edge." Sokka said moving her sack to the middle.

"Sokka I can take care of myself!" Suki said rather insulted.

"I know you ca- wait! Oh sorry thought there was a spider there." Sokka said walking away like there was no problem.

"So her name is Suki, how interesting I wonder how good she is." Zuko said.

A few minutes later Suki went to talk to Sokka.

"I`m sorry, that I've been over-protective Suki." Sokka said. "It`s just at the north pole I was responsible for taking care of the princess and I failed. So I've been going through a bad phase of never wanting any woman I'm close to die."

Suki gave her heart felt speech, which bored Zuko as much as Sokka`s sappy speech did.

Suki leaned in for a kiss but Sokka left, as too not upset his old girlfriend.

Suki looked up at the moon and silently began to weep.

Suki`s ears perked up at the sound of foot-steps, Suki stood up and instinctively put up her fan and shield.

Zuko dropped down in front of her and removed the mask.

"Zuko!" She said. "How is it that you know me?" Zuko asked.

"You burned down my village." Suki said, in a 'you-should-know-that' manner.

"You're going to need to be a little more specific." Zuko said.

"Kyoshi Island, you tried to kill the avatar and Sokka." Suki said.

"Oh yeah, we ate sea-serpent for a week." Zuko said.

"Look, get to the point scar-face!" Suki yelled.

"My point? Fine, consider me an agent of comfort." Zuko said.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Suki and pressed the girl`s face into his shoulder.

Zuko stroked her hair until he heard Suki silently weep.

"I assume I made a mistake." Zuko said.

"No…if you`re here to provide comfort then… who am I to stand in the way." Suki said, removing her heavy kimono.

Underneath said kimono was a silky pair of breast bindings and under-garments.

Zuko melded away his own clothing until he was left with his own nudity. Zuko ran his hands on Suki`s body, sliding off her garments and giving her bottom a little pinch.

Suki leaped into Zuko`s arms, straddling his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Suki began kissing Zuko licking at his teeth trying to open his mouth, Zuko teased for a while until he opened his mouth for Suki to worm her tongue in Zuko`s mouth.

Zuko raised Suki higher and began to suckle her breasts, Suki moaned and squealed in pleasure.

Zuko alternated on her bosoms before setting her down on a boulder.

Zuko used his fire breath to heat his tongue as he began to lick Suki out.

Zuko nuzzled, lapped and kissed her folds as her hips began to buck into Zuko`s mouth.

Zuko stroked himself off and laid back on the rocky surface as Suki crawled up to him like a regal viper-puma.

Suki took the result of Zuko`s pleasure and began to rub and lick it`s tip.

Suki stopped rubbing and slowly began to swallow and suck on the piece.

Zuko`s face flushed red with excitement and he released a boiling load into Suki`s mouth.

Suki crawled up higher and locked her legs around Zuko`s hips and slowly inserted Zuko`s piece into her.

Suki began to ride, though tears in her eyes, Zuko could not tell if they were pleasure or guilt.

Suki picked up her pace taking all her frustrations out in this act until she managed to hit her climax.

"Put your hands on the boulder and stick your rear out." Zuko said.

Suki placed herself over the boulder and stuck her bottom out.

In the moon light her globes seemed shiny or even glimmer in the dark area, her beautiful rump caused Zuko to almost nose-bleed.

Zuko gripped Suki`s hips and began to buck himself into the puckered hole, slamming his piece into her womanly bottom, causing Suki to cry out in pleasure.

Zuko came and Suki passed out in ecstasy.

Zuko laid Suki down and began to wash out her sensitive areas. Zuko kissed her forehead before getting himself dressed.

"I saw the whole thing." Someone said with a playful voice. Zuko turned around to see Toph smirking at him.


	10. A travel through time

Zuko stared at Toph as she grinned like a little tiger-dillo kitten.

"You're not planning something, are you?" Zuko said raising his brow. Toph stood up and strolled over to Zuko.

"Come back to my tent and I`ll show you, I don't think we got to know each other that well last time." Toph said.

Toph took Zuko by the hand and walked him back to her earth tent, once there Toph led Zuko to the larger part of her tent and sat him down. Toph winked at Zuko and began to remove her clothing, leaving her in her white chest bindings and her green undergarments which clung to her hips and bottom. Toph strolled suggestively over to Zuko and began to straddle his stomach.

"This time I`m gonna rock your world." Toph said winking.

Toph reached up and began to kiss Zuko possessively on the mouth. The teen and the pre-pubescent began to exchange saliva while Toph removed Zuko`s clothing and Zuko began to fondle Toph`s bottom.

Toph licked at Zuko`s scar, gripping his head possessively while he began removing what was left of her clothing. Her breasts were too small for Zuko to do anything proper with so he moved down to kissing and licking her stomach. Toph`s face looked like a fresh peach as she began to get flushed.

"Mmm, I`m really enjoying this, we should do it more often." Toph said.

Toph laid back and spread her milky like legs and her folds for Zuko to peer through. Zuko rubbed Toph in her sensitive area, causing her to moan and squeal in delight. The prince warmed his tongue and began to lap Toph`s folds, suckling her sensitive area and blowing when necessary.

"Thanks let me return the favor." Toph said.

Zuko laid back and flaunted off his erection, Toph more than happily gripped and stroked Zuko off. Zuko sneered out small orange flames. Toph licked the tip blowing on it and swallowing the piece.

Toph ran her tongue on the shaft, and massaging his sack. Toph felt Zuko press his palm on the back of her head, forcing Toph to suckle and gargle with Zuko`s piece.

Zuko thrusted his hips more while Toph found herself unable to not feel unlimited pleasure from her mate, and her reward came, in the form of Zuko`s load.

"That was lovely, now come ride this dragon." Zuko said.

Zuko lay back, so Toph could crawl and straddle the young prince. Toph ran her moistness on Zuko`s roid, before silently inserting the prince`s piece in her.

"I hope you're not in pain." Zuko said with a concerned look.

"Are you kidding me, give it all ya got!" Toph said.

Toph began to ride, and shift her developing hips on Zuko, who bucked his own hips in response. Zuko began giving Toph little smacks on the behind, as a response she earth-bended his hands to the floor.

"Now, now sparky, this is my moment, don't step on my lines." Toph said playfully.

Zuko wondered how she was doing it with complete sentences. Toph gripped Zuko`s chest and sped up, pouring the pressure on herself and on her hips. "Toph I'm coming!" Zuko warned. Toph pulled up and opened her mouth as Zuko plastered her face and lips. Toph swallowed the semen that got her mouth and fell back first into Zuko`s arms.

"That was satisfying." Toph said, still in lazy awe.

"I`m not, done yet. Sit up and spread your cheeks." Zuko said.

Toph shifted herself up, while Zuko used his fingers to separate her cheeks to achieve the puckered hole.

"Now sit down on it, slowly." Zuko said.

Toph slowly allowed her lovely rump to be penetrated. Zuko wrapped his palms around Toph`s waist so she could slump down slower. Zuko bucked his hips each time earning a small moan from Toph and some small pleasure from himself.

"I hope your enjoying yourself." Zuko said.

"Oh I really am." Toph said a pleased slick look on her face.

Zuko continued to blast Toph`s bottom, until finally he filled her up, semen slicking down her legs.

"Go relieve yourself; I'm going to wash off." Zuko said.

Toph and Zuko departed the tent, Toph went down to a small pond Katara made earlier while Zuko went down to the ocean that separated the land. As Zuko washed himself he heard someone in his head.

"How are my gifts?" Blue spirit said.

"I wasn't cool at first, but I'm starting to like it, by the way, why do you sound so alive?" Zuko said.

"Were close to Ba Singh Se, I need you to go there, there`s a certain item near it." Spirit said.

Zuko finished his bath and raced off across the water, well under it, since he could breathe for a long time. Suddenly the shadow of a large serpent came pass him Zuko went to the surface where a large green sea-horse like beast bared it`s fangs.

"Damn water lizards." Zuko said.

The serpent came down while Zuko leaped up and left a fire-hole mare through its throat. Zuko used his fire bending to race across the mountain and desert until he reached the great wall.

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

"Over the wall and to the beach we go, cause a scene and sneak into the city." Spirit said.

Zuko shot off some fire bursts, which caused the guards to open the main walls.

"There`s nothing out here." One soldier said.

"We'll keep looking, we`ll stay out all night if we need to." General How said.

Zuko slipped on his disguise and crawled into the city. Zuko leaped and perched to the top of a high building. Zuko sniffed the air until the hollow beach smell fell upon him.

"To the east." Zuko said.

Zuko leaped and glided to the most eastern side, until he reached a small earth navy ship base. Zuko wandered through it until he came across a sewer lid. Expertly the prince snuck his way through every nook and cranny, avoiding the nasty looking guards in robes and hats until he reached a holding cell.

"You blue idiot, where`s this item?" an angry Zuko asked.

"It…is beneath us." Spirit said.

Zuko lifted the floor boards and dropped down into a damp green room, in it was a golden Dias with an odd white key.

"Interesting." Zuko said picking it up.

"It is isn't it?" A smug voice said.

Zuko turned around to see a middle-aged man, wearing long green and black robes; his black hair was tied back with gold rings into a long scorpion looking pony-tail.

"My name is Long Feng, royal advisor and military secretary of the city of Ba Sing Se and the entire earth-kingdom, excluding Omashu." Feng said.

"My name is I don't give a fuck." Zuko said turning his attention to the key.

"Don't lie, Zuko, wanted prince of the fire-nation." Feng said smugly with a grin.

"Wow you have a wanted poster, whoop die freakin doo." Zuko said twirling his middle finger.

"Arrogant prick, how about this, I forget I saw you hear, and you can join me in an effort to gain control over the entire earth-kingdom, including fire-nation occupied territory." Feng said.

"No, now what is this thing." Zuko asked.

"it`s called the time-key, a blessing from the time spirits who guard…well time." Long Feng said. "It`s power has made the dai-lee`s earth-bending and my own nearly unstoppable, it also gives me the psychic power to manipulate one`s mind."

"This is too much power, if my dad or sister had this, it would be the end of creation." Zuko said.

"Yes, but two responsible young men like you and me; we could put it to the right use." Feng said.

"Or I could do this." Zuko said. He plunged the key into the air and twisted it. The key flung him, through a brilliant white light.

When Zuko regained conscience he looked around and found himself in the South Pole. The smell of smoke went out and Zuko looked on as the southern Raiders landed.


	11. Kya

**For those who are confused by chapter 10`s ending. **

**Basically Zuko has a rare artifact with unlimited power, now before you say he`s an over-powered gary-stu, if you know him well enough, he`s not going to misuse or do anything dumb with it. **

**And no it`s not going to make him into the new avatar and give him energy-bending, and no he`s not invincible, he`s simply going to travel through time to get laid, now sit back for the time-warp again.**

* * *

><p>"My grandfather`s last will." Zuko said.<p>

The sky of the south-pole began to look similar to the northern invasion that would happen in who knows when. Zuko scanned the area looking for a familiar face, he looked through faces of masked southern raiders and water-tribes men fighting, he looked around until he saw a young boy with a pony-tail and the corners of his head shaved, the boy was bobbing and weaving and holding onto his boomerang.

"Hey it's uh…um, what's his name, Sucka, Sooka, oh Sokka." Zuko said.

Zuko also saw a little Katara run to an igloo. Zuko dropped down and sliced a hole into the ice and swam towards the other side of the igloo. Zuko shot himself up behind the igloo, and blazed a small hole into it. Zuko peered inside and saw the raider chief, his auburn eyes, looked like the copper medals of valor his uncle would pin to his subordinates.

"What was his name again, ah…Yon Rha." Zuko said.

Zuko scanned the igloo and his eyes widened as he saw a woman, who looked like a combination of Katara and his own mother Ursa, he couldn't tell how tall she was because she was on the ground, but she looked beautiful even in her heavy coat.

"Mom, I'm scared." Little Katara said.

"It`s alright Katara, just go find your father." Kya said.

"Listen to your mother, get out of here!" Yon said.

Katara ran and Yon Rha began his investigation.

"Now tell me, who is the water-bender?" Yon Rha asked.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" Kya asked. Yon Rha nodded.

"It`s me, take me as your prisoner." Kya said.

"I`m afraid I'm not taking prisoners today." Yon Rha said with a sinister look.

Yon Rha charged a fire-ball and prepared to bring it down on a terrified Kya. Kya closed her eyes and the next thing she heard…was Yon Rha screaming in pain. Kya opened her eyes to see Zuko smoldering Yon`s arm.

"W-what are you?" Yom Rha asked.

"I am…the enemy." Zuko said.

Zuko sweeped Yon Rha`s legs and stomped his face, he picked the old man up and tossed him out of the igloo. Zuko prepared to depart when he felt his arm being grabbed; he turned around to see Kya gripping his wrist.

"Thank-you." She said.

Zuko didn't say anything; he just exited the igloo, when he reached the outside world, the soldiers and water-tribe warriors stood in stunned silence.

"Wow, I just messed up the time stream…ah well; I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Zuko said.

"Kill the traitor!" A soldier yelled.

Zuko unsheathed his swords and began swinging them with his fire-bending. The soldiers attempted to cut him down, but he was able to duck and weave while returning power.

"Well don't just stand there, defend your home!" Zuko shouted at the tribesmen.

The tribe's men recovered and charged, slicing back and driving the raiders away.

A few hours later the men began to rebuild the village while Zuko stood on the other side of the village. His ears perked up and he turned to see Hakoda and his family, Kya had another coat in her hands, Sokka was keeping his guard up and Katara was clinging to Kya`s leg.

"I just want to say, thank-you for saving my wife." Hakoda said extending his hand.

Zuko shook it.

"It was nothing." Zuko said.

"Be careful dad, he`s still a fire-bender." Sokka said.

"Why did you help us?" Katara asked.

"I was just passing by." Zuko said, "I was just leaving anyway."

"Wait, you seem like a reasonable young man." Hakoda said, "And I was wondering, if you could look after my family, while I and the soldiers went on patrol?"

"Yeah I can do that." Zuko said.

Hours passed as Hakoda and the tribes soldiers went on patrol, a storm passed which meant the soldiers would be back at dawn. Zuko chose to ignore the water-tribe food that Kya had prepared, after a while Kya sent her children to bed and set up a guest room for Zuko.

"Thank-you, again, I really did fear for my daughter's safety." Kya said.

"You really shouldn't thank me, if you knew who I was." Zuko said.

"Well I can guess you're a rebel, and that scar, it looks awful." Kya said.

Kya placed her hand on Zuko`s scar, in return he pulled her into a hug. Kya and Zuko were at the same length, height wise. Zuko reached for the key and gave it a little twirl causing time to freeze. Kya pressed Zuko`s face firmly into her chest.

"You shouldn't be upset." Kya said.

Zuko began to part Kya`s top, and her breast-bindings. Her womanly chest plopped out smacking him in the face and almost suffocating him. Zuko lifted Kya up and placed her on the guest bed. Kya stroked Zuko`s head and gentile while he suckled and kissed her chest. Zuko earned little nips out of Kya as he kissed her in between her chest.

"Aren't you worried?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, but I saw that thing in your pocket, and I saw how you were looking at me, now doesn't a hero deserve a reward?" Kya said stroking his face.

Zuko nodded and lifted Kya`s skirt and parted her legs. Zuko rubbed himself against Kya, gently earning small yips from her and a few giggles. Kya locked her legs around Zuko causing him to force inset himself. Zuko rode her out, gently nudging on her sensitive spot. Minuets passed and Zuko flipped them over, relaxing himself as Kya pinned his chest and began to ride him out. Kya tossed her head back, her face flushed, the cold air perking her nipples until finally she reached her climax. Zuko grunted as her body tightened up and he felt the warm slime cover his precious.

"Wow, I`m guessing this is your first time with an older woman." Kya said, removing Zuko and nuzzling his chest.

"Yeah, I guess older woman just have better experience." Zuko said.

Kya instructed Zuko to lay back, Kya positioned herself so her nether region over Zuko`s face.

"Just kiss right here, while I clean you off." Kya said.

Kya motivated Zuko by slumming her supple bottom and moistness on Zuko, Zuko returned fervor with tongue heated by fire, slicking her area and eating her bottom out. Meanwhile Kya contained herself enough to suck Zuko off, sucking off most of the top and stroking the lower part of it. Kya dipped her tongue slicking and worming it on the shaft. "Get ready to cum." Kya said. Kya lifted her chest and used it to sandwich Zuko`s rod, slamming it on him, slowly then faster. The soft, velvety feel, like the bed sheets he used to sleep him became too much and caused him to explode, flooding her chest.

"You were right; your chest feels great." Zuko said.

Zuko menstruated her hips, rubbing the fleshy curves and rolling her onto her stomach. Kya stuck her plump bottom into the air, Zuko responded by parting her cheeks and rubbing his erection on her puckered hole, teasing the water mother.

"Come on, be good and put it in." Kya said teasing Zuko by giving her bottom a little twirl.

Zuko slowly went in, pumping into her slowly, then picking up his pace, Zuko stopped and gave her bottom a smack. Kya thrusted her own hips and lower area back slamming her bottom fully onto his erection. Zuko came back, this time hands free slumming his erection in synch with Kya until he finally came again. Zuko went out and came back with a water pale. Zuko washed Kya`s privates out, she thanked him with a long tongue kiss.

"Good luck with your family." Zuko said.

He pressed the key into the air and went back in time again. This time when he landed he was on an island, on one side he saw a small man dressed in bronze armor facing…"Avatar Kyoshi" Zuko said in awe.


	12. Kyoshi

Zuko hid upon the rocks on the eastern side of the big island. The prince was shocked to see Avatar Kyoshi in her prime and staring down a small midget. Zuko had to smirk as he knew Kyoshi would squish the guy like a bug, a dirty stupid ugly bug.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I Chin the conquer command that you stop this foolish rebellion and stand down!" Chin said.

"If it`s all the same, I would like it if you stopped referring to yourself in the third person." Kyoshi said annoyed.

Chin laughed, a hearty mocking laugh that really annoyed Kyoshi and her army of females, and even some of Chin`s men.

"Ah but seriously, surrender or die!" Chin said stomping his feet and taking a stance.

"This will be over quick." Zuko said taking a seat to watch the fire-works.

Avatar Kyoshi closed her eyes, and when she opened them the white glow of the Avatar-state lit. Without much effort Kyoshi began to separate the land, a large gash of magma erupted and Chin`s soldiers began to back away as a small island was being carved out.

"My lord, please you must back away." A soldier yelled.

"Bah, pathetic avatar, that`s right you run away little girl." Chin shouted. "I don't care where you go, I will ahnilate you!"

Kyoshi blasted out a large wave of air, using it to push them back as the maelstrom began to blow in a rather concentrated manner around Chin. The dictators clothes began to rip away and the earth beneath him began to shatter, lava residue spurted up and Chin screamed as he fell to his death. Zuko clung to the rock as Kyoshi began lasting the island as far away as possible.

"Now there's a real woman." The prince said very impressed.

After several hours of pushing Kyoshi finally fluttered out of the Avatar state and fell to her knee. Sweat beaded down her face and she turned her head toward Zuko`s direction. Zuko could've sworn he made eye contact with her but she looked away. Zuko fled further into the woods hoping into the trees and running along. He hid in the near-by village but cursed as the Avatar and Kyoshi warriors made their way into the village. A man in blue robes ran to greet the women and bowed at Kyoshi`s feet.

"Thank-You avatar, you`ve saved us. And as an act of gratitude we`ve decided to rename this place, Kyoshi island, in your Honor." The man said.

"Whatever." Kyoshi said. "Is something wrong Avatar?" One of the warriors asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, I`m going to retire." Kyoshi said, heading into the village.

"Should I follow her?" Zuko asked himself while pacing.

On the one hand the prince could've possibly connected with an ancient technique; on the other hand…Kyoshi could vaporize him. Zuko shook his head and decided it was best to go back to his own time. Zuko ripped out the spirit key but it began to glow and change into a moth. The key fluttered away and Zuko chased it in great panic. He knew if the key was gone he would never return to his own time and cause massive bad paradoxes. The key fluttered into an open window, Zuko leaped silently into the window and caught the moth. The moth changed into a key and Zuko let out a sigh of relief. Only to widen his eyes in fear at the sight of Avatar Kyoshi standing behind him, her face-paint gone and tapping her bare-feet.

"Oh, I`m going to die now aren't I?" Zuko asked.

"Depends, tell me who you are, and if I like the answer I`ll let you live, if not…well you know what will happen." Kyoshi said.

"Okay it`s like this." Zuko started.

Zuko began to explain how around two-hundred years after this day, the world would be plunged into a great war started by his great-grandfather the fire-lord. He also explained how he attained the scar and how he was off and on again allowing himself to be possessed by an alternate personality.

"Hmm, so I get reincarnated into a guy named Roku and a young boy named Aang, the latter sounds disappointing." Kyoshi said.

"Well, I`m going back to my own time, hope you enjoy your new island." Zuko said leaving.

A large earth pillar covered the window. Kyoshi stood and walked over to Zuko; she pulled the teenage Prince over to her bed and threw him on the green sheeted rested area.

"Sorry kid, but you're not going anywhere yet, I just saved my nation from a dictator. I`m also a little tired and I think I earned a little fun. I hope you're body is ready." Kyoshi said.

Before Zuko could react his wrists were binded by earth-cuffs and a naked Kyoshi straddling him. Kyoshi literally ripped off his top and pants.

"Earth kingdom clothes didn't really suit a fire-nation prince I have some clothes for you when you're done." Kyoshi said.

Kyoshi reached between Zuko`s legs and gripped the piece. Stroking and teasing, a small smile formed on her face.

When the prince was fully erected Kyoshi lowered her much taller frame down to Zuko and began to sandwich him. The smoothness of her breasts rubbed against his own piece, causing Kyoshi`s nipples to become erect. Kyoshi licked up the pre-cum that spilled from the tip.

"Do you like it so far?" Kyoshi asked.

Zuko could only grunt in response. Kyoshi took it as a yes and began to suck him off. Kyoshi used air-bending to ventilate his sack as she swallowed him. The whole time Zuko had wondered what it would be like with a real woman, and this was it, she was very experienced. Eventually Kyoshi`s oral menstruations had lubed the prince up enough, Kyoshi placed her folds above him.

Kyoshi slowly and gently allowed her 'other' mouth to swallow the prince`s groin. When she had him completely in her she gripped his shoulders and slowly began to ride Zuko. Minuets passed as Kyoshi continued to hump Zuko and the prince could only grunt as he was being ridden like a crazed beast, as he tried to free himself.

"Please, I know you're enjoying yourself." Kyoshi said.

Kyoshi began to ride Zuko faster, pounding herself on him, further hardening him and causing him to twitch unconditionally inside the tall avatar. Kyoshi leaned in and began biting Zuko`s neck and licking away at the nip marks.

"I think I`m gonna cum." Zuko grunted.

"Not yet." Kyoshi said.

Kyoshi stood up and spread her cheeks before straddling Zuko`s waist. Kyoshi shifted her bottom until it suffocated the dragon`s horn. Kyoshi shifted and wiggled her bottom suffocating and tightening itself on Zuko`s groin. Kyoshi sat up and dropped herself repeatedly on Zuko, hardening him and causing the climax to crawl closer. Finally Zuko hit the **sploosh **and shot his seed into Kyoshi.

Zuko laid there panting and dripping with sweat. Kyoshi removed the cuffs and pulled Zuko into a hug.

"More tomorrow, little prince." Kyoshi said.


	13. Kyoshi2

Zuko awoke with the weird feeling of sweat sticking to his body. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of Avatar Kyoshi lying next to him.

"Well, the dead lives." Kyoshi said.

"Sorry, did you need something?" Zuko asked weakly.

"Well last night I was so tired, but today I think you deserve a turn." Kyoshi said.

Kyoshi draped herself across the prince straddling him and locking her strong legs around his hips. The much older woman began to rub her lower half on Zuko`s nethers, teasing him and asking if he enjoyed it. Zuko nodded and began massaging Kyoshi`s breasts, Zuko pushed them towards Kyoshi`s mouth, Kyoshi licked her nipples while rubbing herself on the prince, hardening him up. Kyoshi leaned down and draped her bosom in Zuko`s mouth, Zuko suckled on her left then her right bosom while Kyoshi reached down and stroked Zuko off.

After a few minutes Kyoshi stopped straddling Zuko and let him spring up. Kyoshi kissed the tip of Zuko`s groin before swallowing and bobbing her head. Zuko`s eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head and placed his hand on Kyoshi`s head, helping her speed up then down according to specifics. Eventually Kyoshi stopped and rolled on her back, opening her legs and spreading her folds.

"Your turn." Kyoshi said making a V sign on her mouth and sticking out her tongue.

Zuko grabbed the powerful woman's hips and moved her closer to his mouth. Zuko heated up his tongue as he began to lap away. Kyoshi had a rather rough taste but who could blame her, this was Kyoshi the most hardcore of avatars. Minuets passed as Zuko snaked his tongue in the woman.

"Zuko, you`re being to gentle, come you know I can take it." Kyoshi prodded.

Zuko smirked and let loose, stabbing his tongue deep into Kyoshi, he lifted her bottom up and stuck a heated index finger in her hole. Kyoshi cried out and smirked as Zuko really began to use his mouth. After a while Kyoshi spouted some pre-cum, it was rather slippery and had an earthy taste. Kyoshi pulled Zuko up and locked her arms around him as the prince rubbed himself on Kyoshi.

"Come on Zuko, don't tell me you`re afraid?" Kyoshi teased.

Zuko was going to slowly enter Kyoshi, however due to her nature, Zuko popped himself into Kyoshi very roughly, and stroking her very briskly. Zuko held onto Kyoshi`s waist while she locked her legs around the base of his back.

"Pound me." Kyoshi said in her calm manner.

The harsh sound of a teenage guy pounding into a…I don't know hundred, basically very old yet young looking woman filled Kyoshi`s house. Kyoshi felt rather youthful as her time-traveling mate gave his all into her.

"I`m going to cum!" Zuko grunted.

"Not yet prince, you`ve still got to get my back-side." Kyoshi said.

Kyoshi unlocked her legs and let Zuko pull out; Kyoshi rolled onto her stomach and spread her cheeks, revealing her glorious puckered hole. Zuko pulled Kyoshi`s tush up and started to use the oral menstruation again on her bum. Licking and chewing mounds of her soft bottom flesh and puckered hole. When lubed enough, Zuko plunged into Kyoshi again, rocking her bottom and slamming himself into her rump. Zuko held onto her hips as the woman helped him out, she was actually tugging him along until Kyoshi was on her stomach again. Zuko grunted as he shot into Kyoshi, plastering her innards. Zuko tried to pull out, only to find himself unable to.

"I can't believe I`m stuck!" Zuko yelled.

"No, I`m just holding you in place, you can leave when I`ve had my orgasm." Kyoshi said.

An hour passed as the two rocked each-other, Zuko`s groin firmly in Kyoshi`s rump as she was getting tighter and squeezing him.

"I suppose we`ll be here for another hour." Kyoshi said contently.

Zuko smirked and heated his fingers up. Zuko reached underneath and began to ginger Kyoshi. Kyoshi grunted and squinted her eyes as the prince tried to free-himself. Kyoshi let out a small scream as she came, lathering her own sheets. Zuko removed is fingers and let Kyoshi taste herself. Zuko collapsed into Kyoshi`s chest as she pulled him into a cuddle position.

"Are all Avatars this kinky?" Zuko asked.

"Well, you could find out, one of my past lives, avatar Yang-chen would be a good person to ask." Kyoshi said.

Zuko showered the used the spirit key to flutter further into the past. When he landed he found himself in an air-temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, anyway I have a new poll up, go check that out! And I will update the WOBN and Love N Rome when I find the time. <strong>


	14. Yangchen

Zuko had seen Air-temples before, but they had all been life-less. The eastern air-temple he had visited when he was 13 had been completely destitute and covered in cob-webs. This temple however looked so full of life Zuko could hardly believe it. Zuko walked through the palace-like structure, breathing in the cold and clean air. His stroll was interrupted however by a small tornado. A group of air-nomads dressed in orange robes appeared. They were all old-looking, with wrinkly faces and pointed beards. The tallest of them stepped forward.

"What do you think, you are doing here fire-bender?" The old monk asked. Zuko examined his face, he didn`t look angry, but not exactly pleased to see him either. Zuko breathed in, deciphering what was best to say.

"I`m...a traveler, who used to be part of a circus." Zuko said, nervously.

"Obviously you are lying," The old man said. "and you are lying very poorly."

"You have no reason to lie to us, do you?" Another old-man asked.

It finally dawned on Zuko, that the circus probably hadn`t been thought of yet. He also noticed his dual swords strapped to his back. To them he probably looked like a funny dressed thief.

"No, no I suppose I don`t." Zuko said.

"So tell us, sword carrying, fire-bender, why have you come here?" The tall old man asked.

"Well, to, be honest, I`ve made myself a bit of a nuisance to some people who are high up." Zuko said. "So I`ve been on the koala-sheep. So to speak."

The old men smiled then bowed.

"Well by all means, we offer you our hospitality." The tall old man said. "Now come along, you must be hungry."

The old monks led Zuko into a court-yard full of children and women. The children were playing with air-balls and picking sky-bison, while the women looked after them. Everything just seemed...peaceful, it's a shame that hundreds of years from now, this peaceful race would be reduced to a pile of bones. This caused a lump of guilt to form in Zuko`s chest.

"Ah, Yangchen, so good to see you." The tall old man said.

Zuko turned his head at the name of "Yangchen". He had heard about her through old history lessons. According to legend she was a gentle but fierce avatar. He hadn`t really paid attention but from he knew of Yangchen`s legacy was that no war or other tragedy happened during the time of her proceeded.

Now looking at her Zuko could tell why. Yangchen was an elegant and beautiful looking woman. Her features were hidden under a yellow and orange robe. Her face oddly resembled Zuko`s mother Ursa, with the exception, of her gray eyes and arrow tattoo. The old monks bowed and Zuko did the same, Yangchen bowed and the old men introduced her to Zuko.

Yangchen`s face took on a look of caution, then a warm smile came over her.

"Please, my guest, right this way." Yangchen said.

Her voice was friendly enough, but Zuko could tell she wasn`t giving him a choice. Yangchen led the young prince through the corridors up into her room. Yangchen`s room was a simple stone structure with a bed, a meditation mat and two tables, one for studying and one for eating. Yangchen sat at one end of the table while Zuko sat at the other.

"Fruit pie?" Yangchen offered politely.

"Um...no thank you." Zuko said.

"Right, to the point." Yangchen said, her smile fading and the pie burning to a crisp.

Yangchen bent some earth cuffs around Zuko`s wrists and ankles then held a small fire flame to his chest. Now Zuko began to question his ancestry, Yangchen was like a mix of his mom and sister. She had Ursa`s looks and protective nature along with Azula`s intellegence and precision.

"I know you are not from the fire-nation," Yangchen said. "At least...the fire-nation of this time, it is still young and you, are like someone with no purpose. Now tell me, when are you from?"

Zuko found it hard to breath with the flame in his face but knew had better come up with an answer. And since lying was not his specialty, he decided to give the blunt truth.

"I am from the future, hundreds of years from now, my great-grandfather will wage a war so violent, it will completely destroy your people." Zuko said.

Yangchen released Zuko and walked over to her bed. Zuko could tell by her face that the eventual reality was hard to swallow

"I`m sorry but that's the truth." Zuko said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Yangchen looked him in the face, a single tear in her eyes, "I have many possibilities on how to prevent this, each one as monstrous as the next. I guess I can`t prevent this without turning my nation into a civilization of monsters, hated by the world."

Zuko realized his great-grandfather had ignored this, in his own need for conquest. The guilt had built up again. Zuko looked at Yangchen`s worried face and did something extremely bold. He kissed Yangchen on the lips. Yangchen was mildly surprised at first surprised then closed her eyes and pulled Zuko in.

Yangchen started to lower the prince`s pants, grabbing his piece and yanking off his jacket. Zuko stopped kissing her mouth and began leading a trail that stopped at her throat. Yangchen began to giggle and pushed Zuko up. She sat Zuko back and let the avatar take him in her mouth. Yangchen swallowed the prince, bobbing her head and flicking her tongue.

Zuko pressed his hands on Yangchen`s head, pacing the older woman`s stroke on him. Yangchen continued this, building up the prince`s piece until he felt like he would burst. That's when she stopped and licked her lips greedily. Yangchen stood and dropped her robe, showing off the curvy body she kept tucked underneath her robes. Zuko kicked his pants off as Yangchen mounted him, impaling herself on his erection.

Zuko grasped her left hand in his own, and grabbed her right hip with his right hand. She began humping him in a way as if they were dancing. Yangchen panted in a nervous way, clearly she had not done this as often as Zuko had, then again she was the avatar. Yangchen began to tighten up around him, once again giving Zuko`s erection that bursting feeling. Zuko snorted and picked the avatar up. Zuko used his hands to support Yangchen as he gently yet passionately thrusted inside of her. Yangchen made a mix of choking and whimpering sounds, her face was a mad pink. Zuko could tell she was close. A few thrusts later Yangchen reached her climax and soaked Zuko`s member with her own fluids.

Yangchen licked her lips and bent over the bed. Zuko started out by rubbing himself on her bum.

"Don`t tease me, put it in!" Yangchen demanded.

Zuko complied by forcing himself into her bum. Yangchen`s initial shock turned to pleasure as Zuko forced himself deeper into her bowels. He was much more rough this time, clearly the prince was fan of ass. Zuko thrusted in and out at a high pace, never taking the head out and seeing how deep he could get. Yangchen grabbed his hands and forced him deep inside her anus. Unable to get free in time, Zuko came inside the avatar. Yangchen let out a shocked squeak as the prince`s fluid filled her up. Zuko pulled out as a white trail leaked from the avatar.

"I guess I can forgive you now."


	15. To the future!

The crisp air of the temple flowed through Zuko like cool water through a stream. Yangchen had somehow, managed to convince the young prince to meditate with her. They sat on meditation mats, breathing in the air and emptying their thoughts. Iroh had tried many times to get Zuko to do this, but every time he tried, something bad would happen or Iroh had to bring up some bad news. Zuko often peaked at Yangchen`s face, she looked like a statute, the same statue that would be erected in her honor after her death.

"Zuko, you`re not concentrating." She said calmly.

"I`m sorry." Zuko said. "It`s just very hard to concentrate. I can`t seem to focus, too many questions swirling in my head."

"Explain." Yangchen said, not opening her eyes.

"Well, this spirit key for starters." Zuko said. "Where does it come from, and just how does it work. In my time it gave these earth-benders mind-controlling powers. It can also teleport me through time, there's also this crazy mask following me around."

Yangchen opened her eyes and stared at the prince with sympathy.

"The spirits have reasons for what they do." She said. "Show me, these items that haunt you so.

Zuko took out the small white key and the blue mask, handing them over to Yangchen. She examined the items. Yangchen`s eyes and tattoos glowed white as she waved her hand over them. After a few minuets she stopped and handed the items back to Zuko.

"The key, was made by the spirits who control the flow of time." Yangchen said. "If used in a certain way, it can be used to unlock the psychokinetic power in a human being."

"I guess that explains how what's his name was able to brain-wash people." Zuko said.

"That mask on the other hand." She said, taking it back. "There is a strange energy radiating from it, something familiar, yet different. Where did you acquire this?"

"I took it from a cart owning mask-dealer." Zuko said. "It's just an ordinary metal mask. They use them all the time in plays."

Yangchen scratched her chin, pondering her thoughts for a bit, before finally speaking up.

"Have you ever heard of a being named Vaatu?" She asked.

"Can`t say that I have." Zuko said.

"He is a dangerous being. The spirit of chaos, and the biggest threat to creation." She said. "He is trapped in the tree of time. The same tree, where the material of that mask is found. Vaatu is dangerous and manipulative, throughout time he has indirectly caused problems in the world with powerful men as, clock-work soldiers."

"So you think it's actually him talking instead of some random spirit when the mask talks to me?" Zuko asked.

"Possibly," She said. "You need to head back to your time and decide what you should do with those items."

"Right, I guess I should be leaving now." Zuko said.

He took out the spirit key and thrusted it into the air, he turned it and nothing happened.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Zuko growled.

"It is charged with a special bio-stimulation." Yangchen said.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"That means it feeds off your special "spunk", that you tend to spread around." She said.

"Spunk?"

Yangchen giggled and parted the top of her yellow robes. Her breasts falling out. Zuko crawled over to her as she pulled him into her arms. Zuko let his tongue play with Yangchen`s pink nipples before sucking down on them. Yangchen stroked the back of Zuko`s head as he lovingly sucked down on her. Yangchen layed onto her back and locked her legs around Zuko`s spine as he began to rub his growing erection between her legs.

Yangchen lowered Zuko`s pants with her legs, as he parted the lower half of her robes. Yangchen moaned as Zuko rubbed his erection against her sex. Zuko prodded and teased Yangchen as he slowly began to enter her. Yangchen grunted and gasped as Zuko stuck the entirety of his erection into her. Zuko began to thrust himself into the avatar, his sack slapping against her ass as he continued to hammer away.

Yangchen held the prince tighter, squeezing Zuko as he pounded his way through.

"Yes, your key`s energy should be building up nicely." Yangchen said.

"It better, there's no way I`m staying in this time period." Zuko said.

Zuko could feel his sack getting tighter as he continued to pound the avatar. Yangchen rolled them, until Zuko was his back and Yangchen was mounting him. Yangchen bent earth-cuffs around his wrist, while she humped Zuko and tickled his face. Yangchen leaned in and kissed Zuko, snaking her tongue into Zuko`s mouth. Zuko fondled the avatar`s breasts as she continued to hump. Yangchen could feel th tightening of his sack, knowing that it wouldn`t be long until Zuko came.

Yangchen smiled and lifted herself off Zuko, her vaginal fluid dripping on his cock.

"If you`re key is going to be fully charged then I need to swallow your spunk." She said.

Zuko said nothing as she turned herself around, planting her womanhood on the princes lips. Zuko generously kissed her fucked vagina as she stroked his dick. Yangchen squeezed his sack as she kissed the tip of his dick. She ran her tongue up and down Zuko`s shaft, wrapping her tongue around the hilt and the tip.

"Stop teasing!" Zuko demanded.

Yangchen began to suck the prince off, bobbing her head down on his member. Her mouth felt like a warm cave, nice and comforting as she continued to slurp away. Yangchen could feel the tightening of Zuko`s sack in her hand, she knew it wouldn`t be long until the prince would cum. She continued to suck, watching Zuko`s legs squirm and his upper body twitch as Zuko`s rough tongue continued to stab itself inside of her.

"I`m, I`m cumming!" Zuko shouted.

Yangchen opened her mouth as Zuko shot his load onto her face, glazing the avatar with his "spunk". Yangchen sat up, bending the cum off her face and fixed the robe back onto her body.

"The key doesn`t require me to have sex with you to re-charge itself. Does it?" Zuko said, pulling his pants up.

"No, it just needs to recharge after every trip." Yangchen said. "I wish you luck on your quest young traveler."

Yangchen bowed and then whipped up a tornado and floated away on it.

"Hey wait, you never told me how it actually works!" Zuko said. "How do I point it to get me back into the future?"

It was too late, the avatar was gone and Zuko was left on the highest peak on the farthest bit of the temple. Zuko sighed and thrusted the key into the air and turned it. The key glowed and Zuko was teleported through a brilliant white light. Zuko traveled though an odd tunnel of light until he wound up on the side of a road. The place had small hills and a clean dirt road. Zuko stared and spun around until he heard a mechanical noise. Zuko turned to see a strange vehicle driving up to him.

It was smaller than a tank and did not look like it was made for war. It had four large black circles and a slick gray in gold body with tubes sticking out and glass shields on front. The machine pulled up next to him and Zuko was greeted by two smiling teenagers. They were both oddly dressed in what Zuko could only guess were casual clothes. The teen in the driver's seat had yellow hair and blue eyes and the teen sitting next to him had black hair and brown eyes.

"Whoa! Nice duds bro, very earth-kingdom meets air-nomad!" The teen with the black hair said.

Zuko looked at his clothes, he was still wearing his beat-up earth-kingdom disguise with stitched in yellow and orange patches from the nomads.

"Thank you?" Zuko said.

"Well, we are heading up north, want to come along." The yellow-haired teen said.

"Sure." Zuko said.

Zuko hoped into the back of their device as the two resumed driving.

"So...who are you guys." Zuko asked.

"Oh, I`m Bill!" The yellow hair teen said.

"And I`m Ted!" The black hair teen said.

"I`m...Lee." Zuko said in confusion.

"Cool, were heading to the land of dreams." Bill said.

"Yeah, were gonna begin our music career and change the whole world!" Ted said.

"Dreams?" Zuko asked.

Before he could get an answer the two high-fived each other in glee as they entered into a vast city. The building looked like they were built by brick. But they didn`t look like earth-benders had built them, rather they were built using some kind of tools.

"Where are we?" Zuko asked.

"Republic city!" Bill said, "The city of dreams."


	16. Not the future you expected

As Bill and Ted drove through Republic City, Zuko couldn`t help the feelings of awe that rushed through him. Republic City wasn`t just impressive. It was clean, well-built and energetic. Zuko`s eyes wandered over to a stand where a fire-bender was sharing a drink with two men in green. A water-bender came over and the three welcomed him like a friend.

"Excuse me, which nation does this city belong to?" Zuko asked.

Bill and Ted looked at each other than laughed.

"Dude, this everyone's city!" Bill said.

"Yeah man, it's the place where the four-nations congregate with peace." Ted said. "And that's why were here, our band the roaring Moose-Dragons are going to spread the message of peace and love."

"Righteous!" Bill said.

The high-fived as Zuko slapped his forehead. These two were going to drive him insane.

"Well..."dudes"...do you mind taking me to a restaurant and getting some..."righteous" dinner?" Zuko asked.

"Of course not bro." Bill said. "That place over there has the best water-tribe noodles."

"How about a place that has fire-nation food?" Zuko said, not wanting to eat whatever the heck water-benders feast on.

"Okay um...yeah Zhang`s on thirteenth avenue has some descent komodo steaks." Bill said.

"Ah, I just hope it's not too spicy." Ted said. "I don`t like spicy foods, hopefully they brought back their turtle-duck soup."

Zuko grimaced at the thought of his beloved child-hood animals being turned into nourishment. The teens drove up to a large red building in the form of a fire-nation house. Bill and Ted hoped out as Zuko began rummaging through their strange machine. In it he found a jar of thick pale liquid. Zuko dipped his fingers in it and rubbed the liquid over his scar. If this was the future Zuko knew he couldn`t afford anyone recognizing him. Zuko followed the two dorks into the restaurant and ordered some komodo sausage.

"Man!" Ted whined. "I knew this stuff would be too spicy!"

Zuko ignored him as Bill forced water down Ted`s throat. Zuko looked around the restaurant, he saw families that looked composed of mix nationality. A large man dressed in earth-kingdom green kissed a water-tribe woman on the cheek. Behind them was a teenage boy doing fire-bending tricks to impress the water-tribe girl he was sharing a drink with.

'So this is the future.' Zuko thought. 'I wonder how the war ended. Am I remembered? Did we win or lose? Is this just a fantasy? Maybe...just maybe...my time is better off without me.'

Zuko`s thoughts were interrupted as three oddly yet sharp dressed men walked into the restaurant. The man in the middle was pale and wore a large blue coat with the water-tribe symbol on it. The man to his left had dark skin and dressed in a red fire-nation coat, the man on the right looked like him but he had on a green earth-kingdom coat.

"Alright patrons!" The man in blue said. "I hope you`ve all enjoyed your meals, because from now on this place is under temporary new-management."

A man with a strange wrap-around mustache, dressed in chef clothing and a red apron busted from the back.

"Damn it Zoueng, I just payed this months "protection" fee!" The man said.

"Sorry Zhang." Zoueng said, picking his ears. "But the boss needs a few extra funds for this big showdown with the Agni-Kais, now we of the triple-threat don`t like to extort poor guys like you. But are needs come first."

Zhang growled in frustration, then headed to the back. When he returned he had a large grey sack and threw it at Zoueng.

"There! There's last moths profits, now ill you please leave?" Zhang asked angrily.

"I don`t think I like your tone." Zoueng snarled. "Slim, Turk, teach him a lesson."

The other thugs cracked their knuckles and grinned in anticipation of beating the old man. That's when things went south.

"Whoa man, lets not resort to that." Bill said.

Bill got up, Ted following. The gangsters chuckled as the two idiots confronted them.

"Now, you don`t want to live this life of crime." Ted said, putting his left hand on Zoueng`s shoulder and his right hand over his heart. "This is all a deep cry for help."

"Yeah bro." Bill said. "You take others money because when you were young someone took yours. Now you continue to take to fill that hole in your heart."

Zuko slapped his fore head as Zoueng laughed his head off.

"I "take" because its my occupation." Zoueng said. "Now another part of my occupation involves hurting people. And oh do I love this part of my job."

Zoueng reached into his coat and tossed some ice spikes Bill and Ted`s way. The two cowered and everyone gasped. The teens waited for impalement, but it never happened. Bill and Ted opened their eyes to see a puddle of water and an angry Zoueng.

"Hey buddy, what was that for?" Zoueng asked Zuko, punching the table.

"We`re not buddies." Zuko said. "And you don`t have a job, your just a thug. Someone too stupid to get a real job, so you have to prey on the weak like some weak-willed eagle-vulture."

Zoueng`s right eye twitched. His fellow thugs smirked behind him and Zoueng shot them an angry glare.

"All right ass-hole!" Zoueng snarled. "You asked for this."

Zoueng threw some ice spikes at Zuko, which the prince blocked with his swords. Zuko whipped them out and slashed off Zoueng`s coat, burning most of it to ash. Zoueng cowered behind his cronies as they cracked their knuckles with glee.

The fire-bender took up a boxing stance and shot some fire-blasts at him. The earth-bender followed with some sharp stones. Zuko slashed through the stones unleashing a wave of flames at the two. The goons tried the physical route, only for Zuko to bash them on the head with his sword hilts. Zoueng popped up from behind and Zuko sliced him on the arm.

The fighting stopped when two metal cables wrapped around Zoueng and the other goons. Zuko sheathed his swords as four tall men in grey metal outfits walked in. They had strange devices on their backs and gold badges on their chests and helmets.

"Zoueng you and your goons are under arrest!" One of the men said. "You to young man."

"Under what circumstances?" Zuko asked.

"Carrying illegal weapons and vigilantism." The officer said.

Zuko quickly grabbed his swords and the officers took up defensive stances. Zuko removed his swords from his person and handed them over to the officers. They stared at him in confusion.

"I`m in no mood for a fight." Zuko said. "Hopefully you have nice prison cells."

"Um...uh...yes, well there clean and you have your toilet." The cop said, taking his swords.

The officers placed him in cuffs and walked him and the others too a police wagon. Zuko made bored eye-contact with the gangsters as the wagon moved on. After an hour they arrived at the republic city police station. Zuko took in the tall, sleek and grey building. On the outside it looked like a palace made of steel. Zuko`s awe ended when they entered the building. Cops and various others were running all over the place, papers everywhere and women with strange hair-styles and glass circles over their eyes filled out papers.

"You look disappointed." The officer said.

"I was expecting something...barbaric." Zuko admitted.

The cop laughed something hearty at his response.

"Well, even criminals have rights here." The cop said. "The chief personally handles any strange cases, so you`ll be talking to her. A word of advice, don`t challenge her, Chief Bei Fong commands more respect than anyone in the world."

'Bei Fong?' Zuko thought. 'Why should I know that?'

The cop removed his cuffs and walked him into a brown padded room with a steel table and two chairs. Zuko sat on the far end and rubbed the substance off his face. A few minuets passed and finally the chief walked in.

"Alright punk, let`s hear your explanation for causing trouble in my town." The chief said.

Her voice was familiar, but it sounded thirty years older than it should be. Zuko stood and stared into the eyes of the chief. His eyes widened as he recognized her. Her eyes were a pale, milky green, her jaw and chin were smaller than the rest of her face as most of her head was swallowed by a large black bun and bangs that covered her face.

"I know you." Zuko said. "Your that blind girl, Toph."

"Zuko?" Toph asked in response. "Wait, you feel younger, what the hell happened to you?"


	17. Tilf

Zuko stared at Toph`s adult body. She looked like she was in her thirties or forties, her face was slimmer and her curvy body was tucked under her metal police uniform. She looked confused and a bit angry as she sat down.

"Alright "Zuko", who are you? And how are you here?" She asked.

Zuko knew lying wouldn`t work and maybe if he told the truth Toph could shed some light on the future.

"My name is Zuko...well six-teen year old Zuko, from the past." Zuko said. "I found a time-key that started taking me into the past, now its brought me to the future. I didn`t mean to cause any problems, but I couldn`t let those thugs harm anyone."

Toph regarded what Zuko said, she closed her eyes then opened them and stood up.

"Tell me, did you find the key before or after the coup of Ba Sing Se?"

"Before I guess." Zuko said.

"Good, that means I don`t have to tell you too much." Toph said with relief.

"But...could you tell me something?" Zuko asked. "Does the fire-nation win or lose the war? Am I dead? What happens?"

"Zuko, you end the war. And become good friends with us." Toph said with a smile. "Although you do go crazy two years into your reign. And you tried to kill your sister, then Mai. There was also a time you threw us out of your palace. Oh and you and Aang got your asses handed to you by Ty Lee and Suki on your mom`s anniversary."

"Wait, my mom is still alive?" Zuko asked in an almost squeaky voice.

"Yes, but I wasn`t there for your adventure so, you`d have to ask Katara or Aang." She said. "Look bottom line, you become a good guy, a wonderful parent and a creator."

"What?" Zuko asked, confused by the last line.

Toph stood him up and walked over to the window.

"This is your city, you and Aang built it." She said.

Zuko recalled how unique and beautiful the city looked. How could he have contributed too it, seeing how all he knew was destruction. It put a small bit of his mind at ease. He chuckled a bit and sat down as Toph patted his shoulder.

"There was also something you did for me, on my eighteenth birthday." Toph said. "I remember after my party you took me to your bed chambers. Then you took me."

Toph wrapped her arms around Zuko`s chest and shoulder, pulling him into a hug. She gently nudged her face against Zuko`s as her hands snaked their way towards his pants.

"You took me like this. Sitting me in your lap as you penetrated me." Toph said, with a sense of fondness in her voice. "It hurt but it also felt good, you spanked me and wouldn`t let me have a turn. So now I hope you don`t mind if I play with you."

Before Zuko could respond Toph had her mouth clamped around his lips. Her hands parted Zuko`s legs, rubbing his inner-thigh and stroking his crotch. Zuko could feel the older Toph`s tongue licking his teeth, so Zuko opened his mouth and allowed her to stab him with her tongue. Toph`s tongue was wet and forceful but her hands were gentle and smooth as she massaged his cock and balls. When she finally stiffened him to her liking Toph stopped kissing Zuko and let him go.

As Zuko gasped for air, Toph metal-bended her uniform off. Her adult body was wrapped by in a green and gray robe, lightly hugging her features. Her breasts and hips had grown over the twenty or thirty years that Zuko had passed through. Toph shed the robe shaking her round hips as Zuko stared at her in awe. Toph metal-bent the arms on the chair around Zuko`s wrists.

"What the-?"

Before Zuko could get into a rage, Toph pulled his chair back and climbed up on the table. She spread her legs, showing off her shaved and pink pussy pulling Zuko closer to her with her legs.

"Make me cum and I`ll let you go." She said.

Zuko lowered his head, taking a sniff before licking her pussy. Toph tasted much more mature than she was a tween. Toph moaned and pressed Zuko`s head further in. She laughed as Zuko`s tongue burrowed itself deeper into Toph. Toph grinded her hips as Zuko continued to eat away as her pussy became moist.

Eventually Zuko stopped licking and began blowing warm air into her pussy, occasionally giving her pussy a kiss. Toph giggled again as she gripped the back of Zuko`s head. Finally after another vigorous round of eating Toph out, she came, her womanly fluid covering Zuko`s tongue.

Toph un-wrapped her legs and Zuko leaned back in the chair, panting as Toph`s fluid plastered his face.

"That was nice, you deserve a reward." Toph said.

She pulled his pants down to his knees and started to stroke his crotch, until he was hard. Toph proceeded to mount Zuko, letting his cock slowly slip into her.

"You said you would untie me!" Zuko yelled.

"I lied."

Toph wrapped her arms around Zuko`s shoulders and whimpered cutely as she eased her hips over Zuko`s crotch. Her much larger hips and butt acted as a soft cushion as she humped him.

"Besides I said you would be my toy this time."

Toph began to lick her own juices from Zuko`s face as bobbed up and down on his dick. Zuko thrusted his own hips, trying to match Toph`s rythem. Toph pressed Zuko`s face into her chest, gently stroking his head. Zuko kissed Toph in-between her breasts causing her to moan.

"Kiss me here." Toph said, grabbing her breasts and rubbing her nipples.

Zuko kissed the tip of her right tip, using his tongue to play with it. Finally he sucked down on her tit, as Toph pressed the back of his head, forcing him to suck harder. Toph picked up the pace relishing the pain from their fucking as Zuko moved onto the left tit. Zuko could feel his sack tightening and prepared to unleash his load when Toph stopped and stood up.

Toph turned around and spread her ass-cheeks, showing off her tight and pale hole. Toph slowly sat down, letting Zuko penetrate her hole, until she reached the base of his cock.

"Does this feel good Zuko?" Toph asked playfully. "It feels good for me, I hope you like being milked."

Toph put her hands on her knees and bounced furiously on Zuko`s cock. The young prince enjoyed the softness of his future freind`s ass.

"I can feel you about to cum, you could never last this long with me as a teenager." Toph taunted.

Finally Zuko came like a hot volcano. His cum filling up her ass and splashing her cheeks. Toph stopped and let Zuko`s dick limp out of her ass. Toph slumped against the table, after she caught her breath, she un-bent the chairs arms.

"Happy birth-day I guess." Zuko said, pulling up his pants.

"Well Sparky, I guess you should get out of here before you cause some damage to the time-line." Toph said.

Zuko chuckled and reached into his pants, his chuckle turned into panic. Zuko ripped off his pants and started ruffling through his pants.

"Whats wrong?" Toph asked.

"The time key! Its gone!" Zuko yelled.

"And yet its found." A voice said.

A startled Zuko and Toph turned to see and hear another man enter the room. He was tall and muscular, draped in red and gold armor with a red cape gliding from his back. Upon his black hair he had the golden crown of the fire lord which matched his golden eye. His most prominent feature however was his blotchy red scar across his left eye.

"Now what have I gotten myself into?" Adult Zuko asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this, sorry for the long delay in updating. I don`t know when the next update will be but it will be sometime this month. Spoiler Zuko and Korra will NOT be mating in the next chapter, I want to make Zuko work for her before he gets the prize. Hopefully Asami or Lin will be good enough.<strong>


End file.
